Precarious Relationships
by Miyu6
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is unsteady after something happens. Does he still love Kikyo! What will life be like for the two when Inuyasha gets a pleasant...or unpleasant surprise? Meanwhile, Miroku and Sango's realtionship grows closer...
1. In the Beginning

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 1- In the Beginning…

"What do you mean she's gone?!" Inuyasha yelled at Miroku who unfortunately, had been forced by Sango to be the bearer of bad news.

"She…left…" he repeated.

"Outta my way!" Inuyasha said gruffly, pushing Miroku to the side.

__

' I shouldn't have…we shouldn't have…' Inuyasha thought running through the 'Forest of Inuyasha' to get to the well.

~*~*~

Kagome climbed out of the well on the other side, pulling her bookbag out after her. She dropped it and sat down, setting her hand against the rim of the wooden well.

She seemed to be in a deep state of thought.

~*~*~

__

'What if she won't talk to me again after last night?' Inuyasha thought, reaching the well and staring down into it.

__

'It is _half my fault.'_

He sat down next to the well.

"Maybe I should give her some time." He thought, leaning against the well.

~*~*~

Bouyo meowed and walked over to Kagome, rubbing gently against her hand.

She jumped from fright then sighed and picked him up, holding him close and crying into his fur.

"Kagome? Darling is that you?" Kagome's mom called from across the yard.

Bouyo meowed.

Kagome's mom heard him and followed his voice to where Kagome was.

"Oh sweetheart." She said kneeling next to her daughter.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Bouyo jumped away from Kagome so the two could hug.

"Mom." She said crying into her shoulder as she had done so many times before.

"Come on darling. Let's go inside." She said, helping Kagome up.

Kagome sniffed and took her backpack inside, her mom walking with her arm around her softly.

Kagome's mom brought her into her room and Kagome set her bookbag down, sitting on her bed.

"I'll bring you something to eat. You must be hungry."

But Kagome just shook her head.

"No. I'm not. But thanks anyway mom." She said.

Her mom nodded slowly and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome waited to see that she was gone then flung herself onto her pink pillow crying miserably.

~*~*~

Inuyasha decided he would wait a couple more minutes before jumping into the well.

__

'I'll give her enough time to get home.' He thought.

~*~*~

Kagome grabbed the material on her bed in handfuls and held onto it tightly, attempting to get some comfort out of it.

~*~*~

Inuyasha looked around to make sure no one was there, then jumped in.

He came out the other side and snuck over to Kagome's house, climbing onto the outside windowsill. He quietly priced the window open sneaking inside.

Inuyasha stopped short when only one of his feet had touched the floor, hearing Kagome.

__

'She…she's crying…' he thought.

__

'I did this. It's my fault. I have to comfort her somehow. Make things right again.'

Kagome didn't hear him and continued crying pitifully.

Inuyasha closed the window quietly behind him.

He crawled into the bed with Kagome, putting his arm around her to comfort her.

Kagome sniffed, thinking it was her mom. She said nothing.

Inuyasha rubbed her sides.

Kagome realized who it was and she turned her head in his direction. She looked awful and her face was tearstained.

She quickly pulled herself away from him.

"K-Kagome…"

"L-l-leave me alone…" she sobbed.

Inuyasha didn't listen. He instead turned her over and forced her to look at him.

"Listen to me Kagome. What we did. It's not all your fault. It's half mine too and that's something we're going to have to live with."

Kagome looked up at him with tears swelling in her eyes.

"I-I know but…" she began.

"I hate seeing you like this Kagome. Had I know this would happen I never would have done it…never."

Kagome sniffed and cuddled next to him.

"What I'm trying to say…is that I'm sorry."

Kagome said nothing and Inuyasha looked down at her. She was sound asleep.


	2. Pensive

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 2- Pensive

Inuyasha opened one eye. He had stayed with Kagome all through the night and it was now morning.

Kagome however was nowhere in sight. He looked around confused.

"Where'd she go?"

Kagome was in the bathtub. She had finally come to terms with what had happened two nights ago.

__

'I'm glad he came back.' She thought, putting her arms on the side of the tub.

__

'I would probably still be crying if he hadn't.'

Inuyasha waited patiently on her bed. He watched the hands on her alarm clock go around and around.

He still didn't understand what the heck a clock was for.

Kagome stood in the bathtub and grabbed a towel off the rack, wrapping it around herself tightly.

She walked over and looked in the mirror.

__

'I guess I'm okay. I look fine.' She thought, blow-drying her hair.

__

'If something was really wrong…I would know…right?'

She put the blowdryer away and got dressed in her normal green and white uniform, tying the red knot neatly and brushing out the wrinkles in her pleated skirt with her hands.

A few minutes later, she reappeared in the doorway to her room. Inuyasha simply stared.

"What were you doing?" he asked, blinking.

"It's called a shower. Maybe you should take one." Kagome instructed.

"What would I want one o' them for?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome blushed.

"Never mind."

Inuyasha still didn't understand. He was now sitting in his doggy position on the floor.

Kagome sank down next to him.

"So. How long are you going to stay this time?" she asked him.

"Only until I can make sure you're not mad at me."

Inuyasha felt Kagome lay against his back and put her hands on his shoulders.

"I was never mad at you. I was just…mostly upset with my self."

He put his hand on top of hers, his claws briefly brushing her skin.

"I'm glad you're not mad. You know…I was actually worried you'd left for good. I thought I would be on my own again." Inuyasha confessed, sighing afterward. Kagome was massaging his ears.

"It wouldn't do me any good even if I _did_ leave. Every time I come back to my time…all I can think about is you. I always worry for your safety and then there's no reason to come back because I never get anything done."

Inuyasha said nothing.

Kagome ran her finger over the inside of his ear.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hm?" Inuyasha said, opening one eye.

"I love you."

Inuyasha reached around and grabbed Kagome, setting her softly in his lap.

"I guess that means the feeling mutual then huh?"

~*~*~Back in the Feudal Era~*~*~

Sango sat inside Kaede's hut sipping a mug of green tea. Kaede sat directly across from her on the other side of the fire also sipping some tea.

Miroku sat in the far corner of the cabin. He had been instructed to sit there personally by Sango.

"Sango. I've got a question." He said.

"Yes?"

"Well. I was forced to be the bearer of bad news and tell Inuyasha Kagome had gone home. But I don't understand. Did Kagome tell you _why_ she was going home by any chance?"

The fire crackled.

"No. She didn't." Sango said taking another sip of tea.

Every minute that passed Miroku inched closer to Sango.

Of course, Sango noticed. But she didn't say anything. She had become quite fond of Miroku.

Kaede smirked watching Miroku's fingers inch closer to Sango's butt.

Sango smiled and whacked him, a small bump appearing on his head.

It was half hearted though. Everyone, even Kaede knew Sango had become more lenient and her disciplinary smacks were wearing down, sometimes becoming only tiny love whacks.

Miroku sighed.

"I hate it when I get _this_ close…" he said, putting his thumb and pointer finger together to show how much.

Sango giggled to herself.

~*~*~

Kagome didn't want to leave Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. I-I have to go to school now." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he opened his eyes, loosening his grip on her.

"Okay." He mumbled. He seemed disappointed, or it could have just been that his sleep was disturbed.

Kagome stood up and brushed herself off, heading out of the room with her bookbag.

"Kagome. If you come home and I'm not here. You know where to find me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and continued on her way.

Upon reaching the school, she was greeted by her three best friends.

"Kagome?!" exclaimed Yuka.

"Is that really you?"

Kagome forced a smile.

"I called everyday. How is your rheumatism doing?" she asked.

"And what about your boils?" Ayumi asked.

Kagome sweatdropped.

"F-fine…" she mumbled.

'Do I look sick you to people? Give me a BREAK. Grandpa's NOT gonna be waking up in the morning when I'm through with him.' Kagome thought angrily, clenching her fist, the gesture unseen.

The 4 of them reached class. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi took a seat. Kagome unloaded some of her books onto her desk.

"Hey Kagome." said a voice above her.

"Oh. Hi Hojo."

"Nice seeing you in school. You're not still thinking about killing yourself are you? That's what your grandpa told me."

Kagome almost dropped the book she was holding. She shook her head.

__

'I knew grandpa was giving out bogus mental disorders but this is ridiculous. Next thing I know they'll be locking me up and sending me away to a facility.'

Hojo smiled.

"Are you busy this Friday?"

"I don't…I'm not sure…" Kagome mumbled, trying to come up with a legitimate excuse.

"How's dinner and a movie?"

"That's sweet of you but I…"

Eri perked up hearing their conversation and started to say something but Kagome's glare shot and her silenced her.

"I'm sorry Hojo. I've kinda already got plans."

Hojo smiled despite his disappointment.

"Oh okay. Another time then." He said.

"Hey Kagome. Class is about to start." Yuka whispered.

Kagome sat down, Hojo taking the desk next to her.

Class dragged on as normal. Kagome rested her head on her hand. Her eyes had a misty look in them.

She was thinking about Inuyasha.


	3. Come with Me

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 3- Come with me

Miroku was back in the corner. He seemed to be planning something. He put his hand inside his robes and felt around for something. He smiled.

"Sango. Would you come outside with me for a moment?" he asked.

Sango blinked.

"Alright." She said as she stepped outside.

Miroku led Sango over to the top of the hill, where the blue sky was now visible.

"Miroku? What is this about?" Sango asked confused.

Miroku merely smiled then grasped her hand and got down on one knee.

"Sango?" he said, before pulling out a tiny box.

"Will you marry me?"

Sango was speechless.

"Sturdy frame. Good for breeding." Miroku teased.

Sango smiled then began crying tears of happiness. She flung herself onto Miroku.

"Of course I will." she said. Miroku was beginning to get soaked.

He slipped the ring onto her finger as she held onto him.

Miroku stood up and picked her up, carrying her into the cabin.

Kaede was making lunch. She smiled when she saw the ring Sango was fingering on her hand.

"Miroku? Where did ye get the money to buy this?" Kaede wondered.

"I've been…saving." He assured her, meaning he hadn't 'earned' it from doing an exorcism.

"There's a jeweler not too far away from here. I had never heard of an en…gagement right before…not until Kagome said something about it. It turns out, in Kagome's time, rings like these are quite valuable and they symbolize upcoming marriage."

Miroku was now sitting by the fire with Sango in his lap and Kilala next to them both. Sango was stroking her silky head while she purred.

Kaede served them both bowls of soup and gave them a piece of bread to go with it.

"This shall be a night ye two must never forget." Kaede said.

Sango looked up at Miroku and Miroku looked down at Sango.

Sango's eyes were sparkling. The two locked lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Miroku ran his hand through her hair.

~*~*~

"Miss Higurashi! Does my class bore you THAT much?!" came the voice of the teacher.

"N-no ma'am." Kagome said, flustered.

"Good. Read from page 130."

Kagome didn't even have her book out. She reached into her bag and grabbed it, flipping to the page and reading aloud.

__

My prince charming sat against the willow tree next to the pond. I thought he was an angel at first…but I must have been mistaken. No. He was something more than that. He was mine.

~*~*~

Inuyasha didn't feel like going back to the feudal era at the moment.

__

'I don't need all their questioning. I'm sick of answering questions.'

"I'll just wait for Kagome." He muttered to himself.

The bedroom door creaked open and Kagome's mom came in. Thinking she had heard someone.

Inuyasha froze.

"Oh. Hello Inuyasha. What a surprise." She said smiling.

"I see Kagome decided not to stay home today. She should be home from school shortly then."

Inuyasha stared.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Inuyasha shook his head.

"Uh…no. Are you sure you don't mind me being here?" he asked her.

She smiled.

"No. Of course not. I'm sure Kagome enjoys your company."

Inuyasha swore he saw her wink at him as she started to leave.

"Oh. And Inuyasha. You don't have to be cooped up in here. Feel free to explore the rest of the house."

Inuyasha sighed. He had thought she was going to tell him to go home. But he began to realize. She was a much more understanding person than he had originally thought.

~*~*~

At the end of all her classes Kagome picked up her books and went home, hoping to God that her friends wouldn't follow. She didn't feel like being pestered.

Sota ran past her, racing her to the house.

He ran inside and plopped his backpack down onto the floor, then he went over and grabbed his video game controller.

Inuyasha heard strange noises from the other room. His curiosity got the best of him and he left Kagome's room to check it out.

Sota was staring at the TV playing his favorite video game.

Inuyasha snuck up behind him, his ears perking up hearing the strange screams and gunshots coming from the game.

Sota could feel Inuyasha's breathing on the back of his neck. He turned around.

"Hey! It's Inuyasha!" he yelled.

"Nah duh kid. You think I don't know my own name?" Inuyasha muttered.

Sota smiled.

"Wanna play my game with me?"

Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whatever."

Sota handed him a controller.

Inuyasha studied the controls.

"How the Devil's lair do you work this thing?" he asked.

"You press the buttons to work your guy." Sota instructed, demonstrating with his own controller.

"Damn. If only life was that easy." Inuyasha whispered.

"What was that? Is there something wrong?" Sota asked.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just gonna go outside and get some fresh air. See ya later." Inuyasha said, making a waving gesture with his hand.

Sota nodded then went back to his game.

Inuyasha was just about to open the door when instead Kagome did from the other side. They nearly collided against each other.

Kagome blinked.

"You haven't left yet? Why not?" she asked.

"Don't ask. I don't like questions." Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome brushed past him to go put her things into her room, meanwhile Inuyasha walked outside, searching for a nice tree to rest in.

The sacred tree was located right in front of the shrine. He picked that tree, unaware of the fact that it was the same tree he himself had been bound to by the miko Kikyo hundreds of years ago, and laid in it, looking at the clouds through the branches.

~*~*~

Sango and Miroku pulled away from each other, hardly aware of exactly how long they had been kissing.

Kaede had stepped outside to husk some corn, Kilala following hesitantly.

Sango panted slightly. Miroku did as well. When they had gotten their breath back. Sango rested her head on Miroku's chest gently. She was just too happy for words.


	4. Back to the Feudal Era

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 4- Back to the Feudal Era

Miroku put his head on top of hers and rubbed her back gently. For the first time in his life, Sango did nothing about it.

Inuyasha shielded his eyes for a little while until the clouds shaded the sun.

'That cloud. It looks like an arrow. A sacred arrow.' He thought.

Kagome now stood by the base of the tree.

"Inuyasha? Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"No. Why the heck would I be?" he wondered.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling."

"What do you mean? Explain." He said.

"Never mind. Come on. It's almost time for dinner. I was planning on going back to the feudal era to eat." Kagome said, eagerly changing the subject.

Inuyasha jumped down next to her.

"I just gotta go home and get my stuff. Then we can leave."

Inuyasha studied her while they walked back. Something was different about her but he couldn't place it.

Kagome ran quickly into the house and grabbed her stuff coming out only a minute later.

Inuyasha followed her to the well and they jumped in, Kagome first, Inuyasha following. He boosted her out of the well on the other side before climbing out himself.

Kagome walked towards the cabin. It was getting dark already.

Kaede had made lots of corn that night. She wasn't sure if Inuyasha and Kagome were going to be coming back that night so she did it thinking _'better safe than sorry.'_

Shippo had joined the group again. He had gone earlier to explore and scout out the area and had come back shortly before dinner.

Kagome entered the cabin. Everyone's eyes were on her. Inuyasha followed.

"What? No 'I'm glad you're back Kagome' or nothin'?" Inuyasha said, trying to find a way to break the silence.

"Hn." He said, plopping down next to the fire. Kagome sat down next to Sango saying nothing.

Everyone ate their corn in silence, with the occasional cough or chewing noise.

Shippo jumped onto Inuyasha's head.

"Hey do you MIND?!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha? How come Kagome smells funny? She smells like all the mothers in my pack did right before they…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as that truth dawned on him.

__

'What if…' he thought.

__

'No. That can't be. She said she felt fine. Yeah. What am I worrying about?' he asked himself.

Shippo jumped off of Inuyasha confused.

~*~*~

Back at the Higurashi house, the rest of Kagome's family sat down to eat.

"Hey mom. Where's Kagome?" Sota asked.

"My my my. Doesn't this eggplant look lovely? You must try some Sota." She said.

"Yeah but…" he tried to say.

"Oh! And this ramen. Delicious." She said, putting a spoonful into her mouth.

Sota and his grandfather looked at each other and shrugged.

__

'She gets weirder everyday.' Sota thought.


	5. Kikyo

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 5- Kikyo

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Shippo asked.

"Yeah. What's it to you?" he said irritably.

"Geez. You don't have to bite my head off." whined Shippo, pouting with his tiny arms crossed.

Kagome blinked, wondering what the deal was with them. She didn't dare say anything.

Inuyasha stood up abruptly, walking outside. He strayed away from the cabin towards the woods.

"How could she smell like that if she wasn't pregnant? It's not possible. But if she is…that means…" he said, stopping to smell the air.

"Wait. I know that scent. Kikyo…" Inuyasha said, forgetting momentarily about Kagome.

A few soul dragons flew past Inuyasha and into the woods. Inuyasha followed them cautiously to Kikyo.

Kikyo sat in the crotch of a large willow tree, her eyes moving over to Inuyasha.

"I knew you'd find me." she said.

"Whatda you want this time Kikyo? Are you going to try to kill me again? You know this is getting really ol--" he said, getting cut off as Kikyo climbed out of the tree stepping towards him and stopping right in front of him.

"Inuyasha…hold me…please." she whispered.

Inuyasha looked at her perplexed for a second. Then he wrapped his arms around her as she leaned against him.

"K-Kikyo. You don't know how long I've waited for you to let me hold you like this again." he whispered.

Kikyo laid her head on Inuyasha and clung to him, her hands on his back. In a way she was enjoying it but she had something else planned.

Inuyasha closed his eyes.

Kikyo smirked. Her aura changed and electric-like energy started forming at her fingertips.

"Inuyasha. You are so easily deceived." She said, putting her hands against his chest and shocking him, causing him to fly backwards.

"K-Kikyo…"

"Did you not think I would find out about Kagome?"

"W-what do you mean?"

Kikyo shook her head.

"Inuyasha. Do not try to tell me that you didn't know Kagome is with child."

Inuyasha gathered himself, as well as his dignity and stood up.

"How do you know about Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded.

"I am not as naïve as you seem to think." Kikyo responded.

"I have my ways."

Inuyasha watched as the soul dragons wrapped themselves around Kikyo's torso.

"Don't you dare touch Kagome. She's done nothing wrong to you!" Inuyasha yelled as the dragons lifted her feet off the ground.

"She's having your child. Is she not?" Kikyo said, then she was gone.

Inuyasha stood alone in the forest.

"S-she's mad at me. I don't believe it. S-she's jealous of Kagome."

He wandered out of the forest, his hand at his chest where Kikyo's energy had burned him. It stung. But what stung more was the fact that he was torn between both Kikyo _and_ Kagome.

__

'Kikyo is jealous of Kagome. That must mean she still has feelings for me. But…to go as far as killing Kagome?'

'No. If Kagome dies… then so will my child.' He looked up at the sky.

"Darn you Kikyo!"

~*~*~

Everyone else at the cabin finished eating. The tension had calmed down a bit.

"Sango. Where did you get that ring?" Kagome asked, those he had an inkling.

Sango beamed.

"I gave it to her. Sango and I are to be married soon." Miroku said.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm so happy for you."

~*~*~

Inuyasha reached the cabin and sat outside next to the door.

He heard Kagome laugh as Miroku said something funny.

__

'I can't tell her. No way. Not while she's happy. I can't stand to see her upset like she was the other night.' he thought.

Sango excused herself and stepped outside.

"Oh. Inuyasha. I didn't see you there." She said, sitting next to him.

"What's with you?" he asked her.

"Why aren't you in there with the others?"

"Everyone needs a break sometime right?" Sango said.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Inuyasha. There's something wrong isn't there." She said, looking closer at his face.

Inuyasha looked away from her.

"It's about Kagome isn't it?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Women such as Kagome and I can tell things. We have our ways."

"You sound like Kik--" he began, but he shut his mouth.

"Kikyo?"

"Hn."

"Well. I won't bug you any longer. But when you're done thinking, do come in with us." She said, getting up.

"Sango. Wait."

Sango stopped.

"Congratulations."

~*~*~


	6. The Truth

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 6- The Truth

The next morning Inuyasha woke up. He had slept outside.

Kagome ran outside of the cabin nearly falling over him.

"Inuyasha! I sense a jewel shard nearby. I'm sorry I didn't wake you up earlier." Kagome said. She was holding her bow and arrows and she had her backpack on.

"Kagome…I-I don't want you to come…" Inuyasha said quietly.

"What? Why not?" She asked.

"You won't know where the jewel shard is if I don't. Besides, I can really help." She argued.

"No. You're not coming. Point the direction and I'll go get the jewel shard."

Kagome crossed her arms.

"Fine. Feh. I'll go find it myself." Inuyasha yelled at Kagome as he took off into the woods.

Kagome sank down, her knees touching the wet grass.

__

'What's wrong with him? Does he hate me?' she asked herself.

Inuyasha came to a clearing.

He sniffed the air and picked up the scent of many demons. He had no idea which one carried the jewel shard.

__

'This would a be a lot easier with Kagome here…but I couldn't risk her safety.' He thought.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo ran up behind Inuyasha.

"I left Kilala behind to protect Kagome. Why couldn't she come with us?" Sango asked.

"Cause." Inuyasha muttered, not wanting to share the details.

"There's an evil presence lurking nearby." Miroku warned.

"Nah duh. There's ALWAYS an 'evil presence' lurking around." Inuyasha snapped irritably.

"I say we split up." Sango suggested.

"Good idea." Shippo said.

"Fine. Sango, you come with me. Miroku and Shippo, you go the other way." Inuyasha instructed.

Miroku started to object but Sango gave him a condoning nod and he turned the other way, Shippo at his heels.

"Inuyasha. I'd like to know what's going on between you and Kagome." Sango said when they had gotten deeper into the woods.

Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face Sango.

"You wanna know what's wrong? You REALLY wanna know what's wrong?!" Inuyasha said, his voice rising as he clenched his fist at his side.

Sango nodded hesitantly.

"What's WRONG is that I got Kagome pregnant."

Sango's eyes widened.

"You did WHAT?!"

"I know. I know. Don't yet at me. It's not as if I don't feel bad about it already." Inuyasha confessed.

"But…she's only--"

"15. I know. Sango. I'm worried about her all right?! That's why I couldn't let her come with us." he explained.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…Does Kagome know?" Sango asked, though the answer was obvious.

"Of course not. I couldn't tell her. Not while she was all happy and stuff the other night."

Sango sighed, not knowing what to say.

Inuyasha turned his heel and started running again.

"C'mon." he muttered.

Sango followed.

~*~*~

Back at the Cabin Kagome had gotten up and gone inside, Kilala right behind her.

She sat directly across from Kaede on the other side of the cabin.

"Ye is upset…are ye not?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded slowly.

"Come here child." She said, Kagome obeying hesitantly. She scooted over crawling on the floor and stopping directly in front of her.

"Ye must not worry of Inuyasha's feelings towards you. When my sister Kikyo died and Inuyasha was awoken from his 50-year slumber, ye were the first one he saw. Ever since, ye two have grown closer. Part of Inuyasha has long since forgotten Kikyo. That part of his heart is where his feelings for you lie and are waiting to bloom into their fullest." Kaede explained.

A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek.

"I-if that's true…then why…why wouldn't he allow me to come with him to find the jewel shards?"

"That…is something I would advise you to ask Inuyasha himself. Perhaps it is something he would like to tell you on his own time."

Kaede set her hand on Kagome's back. Kagome was now crying tears onto the wood floor. She rubbed her back lightly, trying to calm Kagome and stop her from hiccuping.

"Ye must not cry child. Shhhh…."

Kagome calmed down a bit, choking back her tears. Inuyasha was hiding something from her and that didn't make her feel any better.

~*~*~

Miroku and Shippo come to a hot spring.

__

'If only Sango were here…' Miroku thought lecherously.

Shippo tugged on Miroku's robes.

"Where do we go now? We can't just walk through the spring."

Miroku nodded.

"We'll have to find some alternate route." He suggested. They turned to the left and walked around the hotspring coming into a clearing.

Miroku stopped short, Shippo running into his leg.

"We're…we're back where we started…" he muttered.

They were staring at Kaede's cabin.

"Miroku. I think we should just stay here and wait. Maybe Sango and Inuyasha found the demon." Shippo inquired, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku nodded and walked inside.

Kagome had fallen asleep; her head was now in Kaede's lap.

Miroku started to say something but was hushed as Kaede put her finger to her lips.

He nodded and took a seat on the floor.


	7. What is it Inuyasha?

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 7- What is it Inuyasha?

Inuyasha and Sango had no luck finding the demon with the shard. They found a centipede demon here and there, but nothing that the two of them couldn't take care of.

Inuyasha stopped again.

"I think we should go back. The demon's probably long gone by now." Sango suggested.

Inuyasha nodded and they headed back.

By the time they reached the cabin it was dark. The mood floated in the sky and the fireflies hovered about the grass with their flickering lights.

Inuyasha crept into the cabin to find everyone asleep, including Kagome who was secluded to the other side of the cabin. Shippo was curled up next to her but he provided little warmth. She shivered.

Sango crawled in bed next to Miroku, who rolled over, conveniently placing his hand on her lower backside.

Inuyasha lay against the wall with Tetsusaiga's sheath resting against his shoulder; he closed one eye, watching Kagome with the other.

She shivered again. Her body had become numb but she was sleeping and too tired to notice.

Inuyasha crawled over to he4r and put his arm around her, laying his body against hers, attempting to warm her. He rubbed her arms gently, as if trying to say he was sorry.

Kagome didn't wake up and instead slept peacefully through the night; not shivering once due to Inuyasha's loyalty.

Kagome awoke the next morning still tired but unable to get back to sleep. Someone's arm was around her and she rolled over to see whom. She smiled slightly and pushed Inuyasha's bright silver hair out of his face.

"You _did_ come back." She said, but only loud enough for her to hear.

"I was hoping…no…praying you would come back alive." She whispered. His face seemed so angelic when he slept. He didn't seem like a demon at all.

Inuyasha stirred and Kagome drew in her breath waiting for him to wake up.

He sat up holding his head. He had a throbbing headache from being out so late.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked him.

Inuyasha was startled for a second. He hadn't expected her to wake up before he did.

"K-Kagome…"

Kagome smiled sweetly. She had apparently forgiven him.

"Would you come outside with me for a minute?" he asked, looking towards the doorway.

Kagome nodded and followed him out.

Inuyasha sat in the grass, patting his leg telling her to sit in his lap.

She complied and sank down, leaning into him.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"Kagome. Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

Kagome thought about this for a minute.

She had been feeling a little groggy and sick to her stomach but she didn't want him to worry about her.

"Yeah. I think so. Why?" she lied.

Inuyasha sighed.

"Kagome. You're pregnant."

Kagome moved away from him a little.

"N-no. I'm not. I-I can't be. I feel perfectly fine. It's not possible." She said.

"Kagome…"

"I-I can't be…I'm…I'm only 15 turning 16…I'm not ready to be…"

"To be what?" Inuyasha asked.

"To be a mother…oh Inuyasha…" she cried, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm…sorry Kagome…" Inuyasha said softly.

He gathered her more into his arms as she held onto him harder. She seriously needed more mental support than she was getting but he tried his hardest to calm her. He stroked the side of her face with his hand.

At that moment, Sango came out of the cabin and sat down next to them. She nodded knowingly at Inuyasha and he nodded back, moving Kagome off of him and letting her cry onto Sango's shoulder.

Sango patter her back gently. She and Kagome had become as close if not closer than sisters.

Inuyasha waited for a second. He felt like it was all his fault. But the worst of it was that he knew what was ahead for Kagome in future months.

Kagome cried bitterly and Inuyasha stood, feeling he couldn't stand to see her like that any longer.

Sango understood and started to rock Kagome back and forth.

Inuyasha went inside.

"Inuyasha. What was all that about? Why is Kagome crying?" Shippo asked.

"None of your business. Just leave me alone." Inuyasha snapped before sitting against the wall.

Everyone else guessed it better not to ask. They knew it would probably be safer to sell your soul to the Devil than to mess with an ill-tempered Inuyasha.

~*~*~

After three straight nights of crying on Kagome's part, Inuyasha remembered something.

Sango was making dinner this time since Kaede had gone out to restock her medicinal herbs and wouldn't be back till late.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said from the other side of the cabin.

"I just remembered something."

Kagome didn't even turn around to look at him but instead kept her eyes in a fixed position on the wall.

"I've got demon blood running through my veins…" he began.

Sango, who had stopped serving the soup, held the spoon in midair. She seemed more interested in what he had to say than Kagome did.

"Kagome. A demon baby develops faster than a human. Since I'm only part demon it will take longer than for a pure blooded demon…but it will still be less time than for a normal human baby." Inuyasha explained.

Kagome didn't quite comprehend what he was saying.

"Kagome. That means you only have to stay pregnant for around 6 months instead of 9."

Kagome turned to him grinning.

It was the first time he had seen her so happy in days.


	8. A Strong Girl

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 8- A Strong Girl

For the next two months Kagome had been in a fairly good mood, with the exception of her constant mood swings. One minute it would be "Inuyasha I love you." the next "Inuyasha go get hit by a car." Though often times she really didn't mean what she said.

Kagome had packed on the pounds a bit and gotten a little rounder around the middle. She still hadn't told her mom so when she went to her era they always thought she's eaten a little too much.

One of her visits didn't go too well. She and her family were in the middle of dinner when suddenly her stomach jumped and she ran into the bathroom.

He mom thought it was her cooking while Sota thought she was faking.

Grandpa on the other hand said she had an eating disorder and told her not to be eating too much.

__

'What a great idea. I'll have to write that one down on my list of Kagome's phony illnesses to tell her friends. Bolemia.' He thought smiling.

Kagome felt perfectly awful. She came out of the bathroom.

"Dinner was nice mom." She said, forcing a smile. She really hadn't even had a chance to taste it before getting sick.

After Kagome had gone to her room to take a nap, her mom was cleaning the dishes and putting away the leftovers. She noticed a change in Kagome's diet because there was more food on her plate as usual.

__

'What's wrong with Kagome? She's got all the symptoms of…' she thought, dropping the tray and running into Kagome's room.

Kagome was just about to lie in her bed but stopped hearing her mom's heavy breathing.

She blinked.

"K-Kagome…I need to talk to you." She breathed.

Kagome nodded and sat on her bed, crossing her legs indian style.

"Kagome dear. I need to know something."

Kagome blinked again.

"Are you…are you pregnant?" She asked hesitantly.

Kagome was taken aback. She knew she would have to tell her sometime but she didn't expect that her mom would figure it out all on her own.

She looked at the floor then put one hand across her stomach.

"Y-yeah. I am…" she mumbled.

Her mom sighed.

"Do I have to ask who the father is?" her mom wondered.

Kagome shook her head.

"Kagome. You know I'm not mad. I'm just…surprised at you…that's all…" she started to say. She looked over at her daughter and saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart." She cooed, pulling Kagome over to her allowing her to cry.

"You're almost 16. You'll be 16 in only 4 months. Everything will be all right." She assured her, though she had her doubts.

"Mom…I…" Kagome started.

"Shhh…don't speak. There's no need." her mom said.

Kagome had tried to forget her age but her mom bringing it up confirmed her fears.

"Mom…I can't…I can't do it." she said, still sobbing.

"Yes you can. Kagome don't say that. Look at me." She said, turning Kagome's chin up.

"You're going to do fine. You're a strong girl. You've grown stronger since being with Inuyasha. Maybe...just maybe the customs of the Japanese feudal era have rubbed off onto you and you didn't realize it until too late."

Kagome stopped crying, thinking about the young peasant girl Koharu who had been only 14 years old and willing to bear Miroku's child.

"Times had changed Kagome. What used to be perfectly acceptable in the feudal times has changed. You _do_ seem to be spending most of your time there nowadays." She said.

"I know…" Kagome whispered.

"Mom?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Thank you for not being mad. You're the best." She said.

Kagome's mom smiled.

"I'm proud of you Kagome. You've grown up so much in only a year.

~*~*~

Inuyasha was waiting next to the well for Kagome to get back.

__

'What's taking her?' he wondered.

__

'It's lonely around here without her.'

Not long after, Kagome appeared inside the well and started climbing out, having some difficulty. Inuyasha grasped her hand and pulled her out gently.

"Did you tell her?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"You didn't?" he asked perplexed.

"She figured it out herself. Inuyasha. She's not mad. She still loves me. She loves you too…I know she does. You're like a son to her."

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. How could anyone love him? He didn't know.

He was surprised when he felt Kagome's head rest against his shoulder.

"Inuyasha. We all love you. Don't you see? All of us, Shippo, Sango, Miroku…we don't care about the things you've done in the past. We'll always love you just the same."

"Kagome…"

She sighed deeply.

"Kagome. Are you feeling okay?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm just a little…tired…" she said right before falling asleep.

Inuyasha picked her up in his arms and carried her back to Kaede's cabin; her head resting softly against his chest.


	9. The Zealous and the Beloved

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 9- The Zealous and the Beloved

Another two months passed and Kagome grew larger yet.

Inuyasha blinked looking at her stomach.

"What are you carrying? A whale?" he asked one day.

Kagome glared at him.

"SIT!"

BOOM!!

"Awww. What the heck did ya do that for? I was just wonderin'!"

Kagome 'hmphed'

Miroku grinned then laughed.

"Inuyasha. Don't you know you don't just ask questions like that? It's rude."

Inuyasha sulked against the wall.

Maybe the irritability going around the cabin was due to Kagome being pregnant. Or it could just have been that they were all cooped up. The snow had been covering the ground outside for nearly 3 months. It didn't look us if it would ever melt.

Kagome shivered and Kaede grabbed a blanket throwing it over her.

"I sure hope Spring comes soon." She said through clenched teeth.

Inuyasha grabbed a blanket and put it over his shoulders then took a seat next to Kagome.

"This is one of the longest winters we've had in a long time." Inuyasha said. His breath was warm on Kagome's neck.

~*~*~

Kikyo walked through the dense forests towards Naraku's castle. She had spent many months coming up with a way to extract revenge upon Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome in her mind was not worthy of bearing Inuyasha's child. She grabbed her bow and arrows and swung them over her shoulder.

__

'Inuyasha. How could you stay with Kagome as you do?' she thought.

~*~*~

Inuyasha noticed Kagome still shivering. She apparently hadn't brought enough clothes with her to keep herself warm.

He took his blanket off then took his red kimono top off and put it around her shoulders.

Kagome looked over surprised at him then turned back around. She was now very warm thanks to Inuyasha.

~*~*~

Behavior like Inuyasha's was rarely seen before Kagome had come. He seemed a little overly protective of her and her safety. He was always seen around her, even after the winter had died out. Neither he nor Kagome had forgotten of their promise made only two Springs ago.

~flashback~

"Kagome. Promise you'll never leave my side."

"I promise."

~*~*~

Kagome was due any time now. Inuyasha was still perplexed. He didn't understand how any one baby could be so big. His new belief was that she was harboring two whales instead of one, but he didn't dare mention it. He knew better.

Kagome needed help with almost everything now. Even sitting down and getting up was a chore.

"I didn't know it would be this hard…" she said one day, trying to stand up. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist to steady her a bit and help her get her balance.

Inuyasha smirked.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Inuyasha laughed.

"What?!" she repeated.

"I'm sure glad I'm a guy." Inuyasha said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind." He said, bringing her over to the other side of the cabin and setting her down in his lap.

Everyone else was outside.

"Inu…yasha…" Kagome whispered as Inuyasha put his hand on her stomach.

"So. What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?" Inuyasha wondered, moving his hand back and forth.

Kagome put her hand on top of his.

"I don't know what to think." She whispered.

Inuyasha rubbed her fingers.

"Do you have any names?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head.

"I've been thinking…" he started.

Kagome rested the back of her head on his neck.

"I've always like the name Suki…"

"Suki. Doesn't that mean 'beloved'?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded.

"And for a boy…Kanaye."

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked curious.

"Zealous."

"Zealous? That was one of our vocabulary words in English class…I've forgotten what it means."

"I think it means something like…eagerness and ardent interest in the pursuit of something." Inuyasha informed.

"As in love?"

"Yes."

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's neck lightly and affectionately.

"Well that's just what we'll give him huh?"

Inuyasha smiled and cupped her chin gently in his hands then kissed her.

Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Miroku and Sango stood in the doorway, Sango's head on Miroku's shoulder.

Miroku's arm was around her waist.

"What would you say if I asked the most beautiful women in all the universe to kiss me like that?" he whispered softly to Sango.

"I don't know. What would you like me to say?" she responded.

"'Yes' would be a good start."

Sango smiled and lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

"'Yes' it is then." she said.

Their hips met in a fervent kiss as Sango wrapped her arms gently around Miroku's neck.

~*~*~*~A Short Little Note~*~*~*~

For those of you that reviewed, thank you SO much. You've been a really **BIG** help and I can't thank you enough. I've got nothing but good reviews on this fic. This is my favorite one I've done so far and I'm pleased that you guys like it so much ^.^ You're what keeps me writing…though I shouldn't be writing during school like I do…got in a little bit of trouble during global studies…hey…I WAS paying attention I just…eh…got a good idea and had to write it while it was still fresh in my mind. Well anyway, thanks again guys. You're the best. ---Miyu


	10. Pierced by a Malicious Arrow

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 10- Pierced by a Malicious Arrow

Kagome's 16th birthday was in two days and she was excited.

She had been to a doctor in her time the day before and he had said she was due within the next few days. Even young Shippo had heard the news, though he didn't exactly know what the word 'due' meant. He was still excited.

The group had gone out one day to go berry picking. The blue berries, raspberries, and the tiny wild strawberries had just come in season.

Kagome had brought a basked for each of her friends from her time. She knew they would come in handy.

Getting to the good berry-picking area took two or three times longer than usual because Kagome had to stop and rest constantly. No one complained though. They knew it was hard for her. Inuyasha followed Kagome and always stuck close to her. Every once in a while he would carry her on his back till she said she wanted to get down and walk.

When they finally reached the patches everybody started picking.

Even the blackberries had started to ripen somewhat.

Kagome filled half her basket then looked over her shoulder to see what Inuyasha was doing, her hair flowing in the wind.

Inuyasha was watching her every move but when he noticed her eyes on him he quickly turned around and pretended to be helping Shippo.

She smiled.

It was nice to know someone was watching over her.

~*~*~

Kikyo was hiding in the trees nearby. She had a so-called 'ally' with her.

Kagura watched from behind another tree.

'How pathetic. They're picking berries and Inuyasha's not even paying attention. I could steal Kagome from right under his nose and he wouldn't notice until too late.' She thought.

'Pathetic half breed.'

Kagome turned around and started picking berries again.

'Her loss.' Thought Kagura as she prepared her fan.

She nodded at Kikyo and Kikyo nodded back. With a wave of her fan some wind started to brew. She smirked.

"Die." Kikyo said. She had really wished she could kill Kagome herself but as long as she was dead it didn't much matter to her.

Everyone was nearly knocked off their feet as the unexpected mini tornado came hurling forth.

Inuyasha caught Kagome in his arms just before she hit the ground.

"Where did that wind come from?" he asked no one in particular, looking up at the sky which was still perfectly blue. The sun was still shining brightly.

'I-it can't be. Only one person I know could have done this…' he thought.

"Kagura! Show yourself."

Kagura smiled and stepped out from behind the tree.

"You're not as stupid as you look I see." she boasted.

Inuyasha sat Kagome up right. He spit on the ground next to Kagura's feet.

"Feh. Speak for yourself."

"Touchy touchy." she said smiling.

"Kagura. What are you doing here?" demanded Miroku.

"Mind your own business monk." Kagura snapped, opening her fan and throwing some wind at Miroku, causing him to fly backward head over heels.

Inuyasha growled.

"Tell us already! I don't have time for this!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hold your horses fool. I was getting there. Fine. I was sent by someone you know."

"Naraku…duh. And your point?"

Kagura shook her head.

"No no. A certain _female_ you know."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as it struck him.

"K-Kikyo? Kikyo sent you?" Inuyasha yelled, clenching his fists.

Kagura nodded malevolently.

Inuyasha gave her an unforgiving look of enmity.

"She wants Kagome…" he whispered.

Kagome stepped back. She still hadn't been informed of Kikyo and Inuyasha's meeting six months ago.

"K-Kikyo w-wants me d-d-dead?" she stuttered.

Inuyasha hadn't intended for her to hear that so he ignored her comment.

"Where's Kikyo?" he asked, rage tagging each word.

"Doesn't matter." Kagura said nonchalantly.

"The Hell it doesn't matter! Tell me!" Inuyasha yelled, unsheathing tetsusaiga.

"I'm right here Inuyasha. Calm down." Kikyo said, stepping out from behind the tree.

Inuyasha took a step back.

Kikyo had her bow aimed right at him.

"Kikyo…you wouldn't…" he breathed.

"No. You're right. The time for you're death is not now. I will do that on my own time. However…" she said, leaving her sentence to drift away with the wind.

She quickly aimed the arrow straight at Kagome and shot it, leaving not a second in between.

Inuyasha didn't have enough time to push Kagome completely out of the way, but as soon as he saw the arrow coming he pushed her.

The arrow had been aimed straight at her heart but missed it's target, hitting her in the shoulder instead.

She flew backwards, Inuyasha falling on top of her.

Kagome had been knocked out cold from the impact of her head on the ground.

The wound on her shoulder was bleeding badly but Inuyasha didn't have time to remove the arrow. Another was heading straight towards them.

Inuyasha blocked it with tetsusaiga just in time but had to use all his strength to stop it. The arrow was persistent but eventually the power wore off and it fell uselessly to the ground.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Her blood had begun to soak into the dirt. He had to get her out of there quick or she would surely die. Miroku and the others, who had been sitting silently, unable to do anything, seemed to understand his plight. They dropped their baskets, the berries spilling.

Miroku and Sango stepped in front of Kikyo. Sango grasped her boomerang behind her and Miroku held his staff next to him.

"I have no desire to kill you. Move out of the way." Kikyo said. Her voice was smooth.

"We refuse." Sango said.

"What is your desire to protect them?" Kikyo wondered.

"Love. Something you wouldn't understand." Sango said rationally.

Miroku nodded in agreement.

Inuyasha breathed in deeply as he attempted to remove the arrow.

Kagome winced at his slightest touch but he knew if he didn't remove it…

This in mind, he pulled the arrow, moving it side to side, easing it out.

"It's my fault Kikyo did this…" Inuyasha said out loud.

He finally removed the arrow. Kagome whimpered in pain, though she was still unconscious. She had lost a lot of blood.

Inuyasha took one last look behind him and saw that Miroku and Sango were doing well holding Kikyo off. Shippo was standing next to Miroku. He looked back at Inuyasha then whispered something to Kilala and she nodded, leaving the scene with Kikyo and going to assist Inuyasha.

She transformed quickly and kneeled waiting for Inuyasha to get on.

Inuyasha mouthed a silent thanks and got on, Kagome's limp body tucked safely in his arms.

~*~*~*~…and yet another lovely little note~*~*~*~

Once again, thanks for the reviews. Also, for those of you that were looking for Sango/Miroku fluff, I've already finished writing this story (it seriously almost took up almost a WHOLE marbled composition notebook) and I haven't put too much of that. However, the good news is, I started writing a sequel and it looks promising to you Miroku/Sango fans. Thanks so much for your input.


	11. A New Hope

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 11-A New Hope

Kilala soared away to Kaede's cabin.

~*~*~

Kikyo had grown tired of being stalled as had Kagura.

Neither of them however realized that Inuyasha had escaped.

Kagura looked past Miroku to see Kagome and Inuyasha but when she saw nothing she gasped.

"Kikyo! Inuyasha has escaped!" she exclaimed.

Kikyo walked past everyone to take a look for herself. She turned around.

"You've done well, helping them escape." she congratulated; though her voice seemed hollow and empty.

"I suppose I'll let you three go. You are not worth my time and you mean nothing to me." Kikyo said.

"Make sure you inform Inuyasha…that I am not finished with him yet." She said, before disappearing into the woods, a dismayed Kagura following not too far behind.

~*~*~

Kilala reached the cabin and stopped, Inuyasha climbing off hurriedly and giving her a pat of thanks.

Making sure to be gentle with Kagome' body he hurried back.

It didn't take long for Kaede to realize what had happened and she hurriedly started to set up a bed and get out her supplies.

"Inuyasha. Ye must remove Kagome's shirt." Kaede directed.

Inuyasha was hesitant at first but obeyed and took it off, setting it in a pile on the floor. He held her close to him.

Kagome was still bleeding and now even he was covered.

Kaede nodded at him and he brought Kagome's fragile body over to the bed and set her down.

"Ye must leave now." Kaede informed him.

He nodded. It all honestly, he didn't want to leave her side for a second but he went outside anyway.

An eternity it seemed he waited. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo finally appeared out of the woods not much later. They all looked extremely worried.

Finally Kaede appeared at the doorway.

"Inuyasha. Ye may come in now." She said softly.

Inuyasha followed her in.

"She is just sleeping." Kaede informed him, seeing the pain in his eyes.

Inuyasha nodded and slipped his hand around Kagome's.

Kaede went outside to explain Kagome's condition to the others.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's hand and held it up to his cheek. It was cold.

He put his head on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I should have told you." He said, though he was aware she was sleeping.

There was no response and he lay next to her, careful of her wounds.

Inuyasha's respect for Kikyo was draining every second he stayed with Kagome. How any one person could do this to another he didn't understand.

Inuyasha soon fell asleep; his hand still wrapped tightly around Kagome's.

~*~*~

In the morning, Inuyasha awoke. His hand was still around Kagome's but something was different. Her fingers were now curled around his hand as well.

He smiled but didn't move. Kaede walked over to him and bent down.

"Inuyasha? Are ye planning on eating anything?"

Inuyasha nodded and Kaede began to fix his food. He sat up and let go of Kagome's hand. Kissing her forehead. No one saw it.

Inuyasha was handed his bowl of rice and he ate it slowly, not letting Kagome out of his sight for even an instant.

He finished and gave his bowl to Kaede.

He then remembered something.

"Kaede…" he said, he sounded a bit worried.

Kaede turned her head.

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"The baby…is it alright?"

Kaede sighed.

"Not even I can tell. I'm sorry. Perhaps if she was in her own time her doctor could tell us. But that's impossible now…she's too fragile." Kaede said.

Inuyasha sighed.

Suddenly he felt a hand rest against his cheek and his eyes widened. He turned around to see Kagome looking up at him.

"K-Kagome…" he whispered.

She smiled weakly up at him.

"I-Inu…yasha…were you worried about me?" she asked.

Inuyasha nuzzled her hand a bit.

"I-I'm sorry…I…didn't mean to worry you." She said.

Inuyasha said nothing.

Kagome seemed startled at first as she remembered something.

"Inuyasha…the baby…is it…all right?" she said.

Inuyasha looked into her eyes.

"I don't know. Can't you feel it?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head and shrugged a bit but winced due to the pain in her shoulder.

"Kagome. Ye must not move like that." Kaede warned. Kagome seemed beside herself with worry. If the baby had kicked at all during the night she sure hadn't felt it.

She tried to sit up but couldn't and she began to cry. All she wanted was to be held by Inuyasha...her mom…anyone.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms, her head resting against his chest and everything but her legs in his lap.

She sobbed into his chest. He felt awful, but yet he couldn't think of a thing he could do for her…except…

"Kagome. Can I listen?" he asked.

It seemed an awfully weird request. Kagome didn't understand.

Inuyasha set her back down on the bed. Her face was tear stained.

"Just…let me listen." He said again.

Kagome complied and laid back, though she was skeptical.

Inuyasha set his ear to her stomach and listened. His ear twitched as he heard the fait, but still there, sound of a heartbeat. As soon as he heard it he lifted his head grinning.

"K-Kagome…it's alive."

Kagome almost cried again but this time with happiness. Not even all the joy in the world it seemed, could have overcome what Kagome was feeling that night.

The sinking feeling in her heart was replaced with a new hope and she was suddenly reminded of her upcoming birthday. She would soon his sweet 16.


	12. Happily Ever after

Disclaimer: I am not Rumiko Takashi…I cannot draw nor did I create the plot for the INUYASHA series…I wish I did…*sigh*

Precarious Relationships

Chapter 12- Happily Ever After

Kagome had decided not to have a birthday party and instead wanted to spend her special day with her friends in the feudal era.

__

'Being pregnant on my birthday isn't exactly what I had in mind.' She thought. But in all honesty she couldn't have cared less.

As long as Inuyasha was with her, every day was just as good as a birthday.

Kagome and the others sat around the cabin reminiscing about how they had come to meet each other.

The exaggerated stories were getting funnier and Kagome started laughing. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a sharp sting hit her lower stomach and she doubled over in pain.

"Inu…yasha…" she gasped.

"I think…it's happening."

Inuyasha blinked twice.

"Kagome? What's happening?" 

He was confused to say the least.

"The baby…the baby's happening…"

Inuyasha tried to keep his cool but was soon ushered out of the cabin by Kaede. She had pushed him out as well as everyone else but Sango, who was helping.

They didn't understand him. He _wanted_ to be there with Kagome. He didn't want her to have to go through all that alone when it was partly his fault she was pregnant in the first place.

Inuyasha sat dismayed by the doorway. He wanted in.

A couple of minutes later, Kaede stepped out of the cabin and Inuyasha looked up, expecting to hear news.

"She wants you in there. That's all she's been saying. She said she won't do it without you."

Inuyasha was amazed. Had she been reading his mind? He followed Kaede in.

Kagome was on a mat cushion with a blanket over her legs and a towel on her stomach. Her head was resting on a rather small pillow. She was sweating everywhere and whimpering, calling Inuyasha's name. He took her hand in his.

Kaede and Sango had some plastic sanitary gloves on that Kagome's mom had packed in her book bag. They knew she was one to pack everything you'd ever need into a backpack.

Kagome cried out again and squeezed Inuyasha's hand so hard he thought it would fall off. Suddenly he realized something. Having babies is no fun for the father either.

The labor went on for another hour or two. It was still just fairly early in the morning so they had the whole day ahead of them.

Kagome had grown weary and was trying to get some sleep. Inuyasha's head rested comfortably next to hers. He thought he was as tired as she was, though physically it wasn't true.

The baby was taking longer than expected. Kaede was good at delivering them and had always been since she had become a medicine woman so she knew of the complications.

Sango wrung out a clean washcloth and placed it on Kagome's head, who sighed. She had been running a fever for the past half an hour or so.

__

'We could use some snow right now. I'd be willing to freeze to death…if it would help Kagome.' Inuyasha thought.

Another contraction passed and they were getting closer together.

All Inuyasha knew was that if he wanted BOTH his hands to work afterwards, he would have to switch off every once in a while cause man did Kagome squeeze hard.

__

'I've been squeezed by a heck of a lot of demons…but none of them felt like Kagome.' He thought.

Kagome felt better knowing Inuyasha was next to her. Everything hurt but it was bearable with his help.

During contractions, Sango acted as a sort of cheerleader. She would coach Kagome through the pains.

Inuyasha on the other hand worked the mental support area. He kept saying;

"You're doing good." And "Everything's going to be okay." But maybe that's why Kagome was squeezing so hard. He had started to sound oddly like a toy that had run out of cool action phrases.

Everyone's work paid off around 3:00 that day.

After waiting 6 months, which Inuyasha had made the point to say it felt like an eternity, they had a baby boy.

"Kagome…You and our son share the same birthday." Inuyasha said, nuzzling the side of Kagome's head.

Kagome smiled but winced as she felt yet another contraction.

"It's supposed to be over…isn't it?" she winced. It felt like someone had just dropped an anvil on her stomach.

"I-it can't be…" Inuyasha said, he hadn't even really had a chance to see his son…and yet…

"Kagome…I think…" Kaede started to say, but she was interrupted with Kagome's screams.

Inuyasha's ears had just stopped ringing and they were at it again. His head felt like a bell that had just been struck.

He, once again, held Kagome's hand but watched out of the corner of his eye, Sango cleaning off his son.

Kanaye had ears fangs and claws exactly like he did. He even had the silver hair. The only thing that set him apart was his eyes. He most definitely had Kagome's eyes.

Kagome screamed again. She seemed to be wanting Inuyasha's full attention because every time he looked away she squeezed harder.

"Kagome…you're…cutting off the circulation in…my hand…" Inuyasha winced.

Kagome released him a little.

Everything happened so quick it was like a hurricane had hit the cabin.

Inuyasha and Kagome were now the parents of two babies instead of one, though the news hadn't quite hit Inuyasha yet.

The second baby was a girl that looked almost exactly like Kagome except for the eyes. She had Inuyasha's eyes. She also had a full head of charcoal colored hair and was screaming her head off. She was louder than Kanaye even, despite her smaller size.

Kagome was exhausted.

"It looks like…we get to use both names.." she managed to say.

Inuyasha put his hand on her forehead and she fell asleep immediately, holding a sleeping Kanaye gently in her arms.

Sango finished with Suki and handed her to Inuyasha, who at first didn't want to hold her. His hand hurt so bad he thought he would drop her but Kaede gave him some pain meds from Kagome's bag and it began to feel better. Who knew medicines would improve so much in the future?

Inuyasha put his claws against Suki's face. He just wanted to feel her skin. It was soft and smooth. He's never felt anything like it before.

Unexpectedly, Suki wrapped her tiny hand around his finger. She was a strong little girl, though most babies are and you just don't know it till they pull your hair or hit you in the face one day.

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. Even Suki looked like she was smiling in her sleep.

If you've ever heard the story of the baby Jesus, you would have probably found the scene similar, had you been there.

Sango cleaned up then allowed to others to come in. Shippo peeked through the doorway curiously then came in.

Miroku followed and walked over to be with Sango, taking her hand as she leaned into him happily.

Shippo climbed onto the bed, careful not to awake Kagome. He knew she was tired because he had heard her screams ringing throughout the forest all morning.

Inuyasha held Suki protectively in his arms, leaving only her face visible for people to see.

~*~*~

Two years had passed since that day.

Suki, Kanaye, Kagome, and Inuyasha took frequent visits to Kagome's era to see her family. But not without constant grumbling on Inuyasha's part.

He didn't like people always fussing over them. They were forever saying;

"My they've grown so much!" and "They're so cute." But Inuyasha guessed it wasn't so bad, as long as they left HIS ears well enough alone.

****

THE END


End file.
